rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Duran "Hawk" Djehetu
Duran Djehetu, better known as Hawk'', ''is a bandit from the Kharid Desert. He is clever and easy-going, and lives for wealth and danger. He is played by Oofo. Personality Hawk is usually calm and casual, never seeing the need to rush. He tends to be lazy, and at times very greedy. He thinks quickly and only believes in what he knows to be true, usually doubting the words of others except for close friends. At times he can be snide, and he hesitates to apologize. He can be quite vulgar, and doesn't feel the need to respect authority. Because of this, he doesn't restrain himself when speaking to anyone. He has a deep dislike for for those who preach of the gods (save the Menaphite Pantheon) and morality, and dislikes the gods in general. Despite his looks and personality, Hawk is obsessed with cleanliness and personal hygiene, and hates having sand in his boots most of all. Abilities Hawk's knowledge of mathematics is far beyond what one would expect from him, able to estimate things like depth, density and volume using mental math. However, he is unable to read characters in any language, which frustrates him greatly. He is quick and dexterous, and his preferred weapon is a curved sword, along with a dagger. He seems to be able to use both weapons effictively without formal training, though sees fighting as a nuisance. Along with his other talents, he seems very good at watching for traps, pickpocketing, taking items without permission, hiding, and sneaking. As one would expect, he knows how to survive in the desert environment. The Hawk Begins Its Flight Born in Al Kharid, Hawk was the son of Munefi, a scribe and Rete, a woman who's hobby was collecting animal furs. Never having enough food for the entirety of the small family, Hawk often spent his childhood days stealing from merchants, though his father usually found out and beat him. His mother had no objections, seeing his punishment for theft very fitting. As the years progressed, Hawk took an interest in his father's work, though never learned to read. Instead, he took great note of the numbers that were on scrolls and tablets, discovering his mathematical ability. However, he never gave up on his thieving ways, even going as far as to mug citizens. As soon as Hawk was old enough to be considered an "adult", his desire for money caused him to leave his home in search of wealth. Shortly after, he met a mysterious man known simply as "The Scarab", and the two quickly began working together. They went on several quests and adventures within the desert, gradually gaining a mutual trust for each other. One Jump Ahead In the company of The Scarab, Hawk engaged in many criminal activities with him, namely raiding houses, robbing travelers, and stealing from other bandits. The Scarab trained him in the use of the sword, along with showing him how to deal with traps and fight properly. Despite this, The Scarab did most of the fighting during their time together, while Hawk did the stealing and looting and earned his nickname for being able to avoid capture so easily. Aside from their "work-related" activities, they enjoyed plundering ruins, gambling, and participating in knife fights for money. Eventually, they even established their own hideout, though its exact location is known only by them. Everything seemed to be going smoothly for the duo, until they eagerly accepted a job from an adventurer... The adventurer, who remained anonymous, asked the two to accompany him to ruins located north of Pollnivneach, and they hastily agreed upon learning that they would be paid a generous sum of money.They spent the night in the town, and headed to the ruins, entering with ease thanks to the skills of The Scarab and Hawk. They explored the structure, which was a relatively simple building that had been buried by the sands. Inside, there was a single chest, overflowing with gold and valuables. Unable to resist, The Scarab ordered Hawk to take the treasure and tried to kill the adventurer, though the adventurer retaliated and the two were locked in combat. As Hawk approached the treasure, he expected a trap. What he did not expect was a great portion of the floor to drop, revealing a bottomless pit under Hawk's feet. He managed to catch a glimpse of The Scarab and the anonymous adventurer in combat as his body made its descent into darkness... Down Under After an unexpectedly brief fall, Hawk fround himself inside of the sands, and proceeded to dig his way up. Upon surfacing, he encountered a hobgoblin who was wandering the desert, and attempted to rob him of his necklace, though Hawk was not successful. Hawk stored his weapons and reasoned with the hobgoblin, offering him work. The hobgoblin was easily convinced. Hawk took the hobgoblin to his hideout, and the two made their introductions and the hobgoblin revealed himself as Drok, a former Bandosian and follower of Yokrad. Having been separated from his partner, Hawk hired the Drok to do the fighting that The Scarab had done for only thirty coins, while he said that he would "take care of the rest," and began plotting his next move. It was eventually decided that they would take a request to "recover" an artefact from an archaeological dig for a client. And so, the two rested to prepare for their upcoming misadventures... Ruins of the Temple The duo made their way to a remote dig in the middle of the desert, assessing the situation. A group of "Saradominist" bandits were excavating precious items from a small temple that had long been buried in the sands. Hawk deftly began searching through their treasures and belongings, not finding the artefact within any of them. Eventually they decided to look at the dig itself, surprised to find that the bandits were in a frenzy. Hawk ordered Drok to recover whatever they were looking at, and using his earth manipulation, Drok had no trouble doing so. It was a large, golden trunk with a single heavy lock keeping it shut. Hawk got to work with a lockpick, but the bandits quickly discovered them. While Hawk was busy unlocking the chest, Drok fended off the bandits with relative ease, using his skills in melee combat and earth magic. The bandits sent in stone golems to fight, but Drok caused them to crumble. As Drok was about to send a spell into the crowd of bandits to defeat them, an icyene appeared, defending them from Drok's attack. Eventually, Hawk unlocked the chest, retrieving a sceptre that Drok seemed familiar with. Drok used his earth manipulation to allow both him and Hawk a hasty escape before the bandits took any further action. Once they returned to the hideout, they met with the person who had requested the artefact (a short, frail looking man wearing a pair of eccentric sunglasses). Hawk was more than happy to hand it over, and the duo recieved a five hundred coins for their efforts, splitting it between themselves. After a job well done, they decided to have a nice, long rest. Of course, it wasn't the last time that they would have a run in with the "Saradominist" bandits... Around The World Having been once again hired to retrieve an item, Drok and Hawk made their way towards Feldip, picking up two companions along the way. Using his manipulation over earth, Drok allowed them to easily make their way passed White Wolf Mountain, as they had a time expending and relatively calm journey. Eventually, they found themselves at their destination. Hawk decided that it would be best if they searched caves, and both he and Drok agreed on a particular one. Upon entering, they found an ogre shaman, meditating in solitude. Drok tried to communicate with the shaman, though it repeatedly demanded that it wanted to speak with "Bird." Hawk decided to go along with the shaman's ramblings, and much to the party's surprise, the shaman conversed with Hawk. The shaman explained to Hawk that his "spirit guide" controlled his destiny, and that he had to find his spirit guide before "Purple Smart" made "Big Bad." The four deduced that the ogre was only speaking nonsense, though he gave Hawk a sceptre much like the one that he had pilfered from the bandits, and with that, Drok and Hawk headed back to their hideout, later meeting with the same man that had previously requested the similar artefact. They eagerly traded it for their reward, and had a brief rest. Heaven's Lost Property After about an hour of respite, Hawk had recieved another request for an item, and was asked to meet with the contact in person at a specific location before anything was decided. Both Drok and Hawk were ready for more work, so they headed into the middle of the desert as agreed upon. Once there, they found a man covered in white cloth, who let them in to a rather expansive looking tent. Upon entering, the duo discovered that the tent was completely empty. Suddenly, the tent flew into the air, and the two were surrounded by the Saradominist bandits that they had encountered earlier. The icyene stepped out from the crowd, and began speaking of himself and his mission. Several years ago, the icyene had committed a great sin (though he didn't specify what he did) and his wings were removed by Saradomin himself as punishment. Having fallen out of his god's favor, the icyene began to search the desert to retrieve Saradomin's lost treasures and ultimately present his finds to Saradoin himself, regaining his position. Upon closer examination, Hawk noticed that the icyene's wings were actually white cloth with a feathered pattern, and probably allowed him to fly magically. He also possessed a simple looking shield with a star of Saradomin on it, and a very intricate gilded sword. Drok attempted to use his ability to escape with Hawk, though the icyene had somehow nullified Drok's power over the earth. With that, Drok and the icyene engaged in combat, while the bandits were afraid of approaching because of the danger that Drok presented. Though the icyene was strong, Drok was the superior combatant, and tore the icyene's artificial wings. The icyene raised his blade, which hummed with power as he announced that Drok would not withstand his next attack, though Hawk dishonorably used his own sword to cut the icyene across the back. The icyene survived, and retreated into the crowd of his followers, declaring that justice would be brought to Hawk and Drok. He also revealed that his name was Icarus, and that he wouldn't forget what had happened. But is our dangerous duo dangerous enough to overcome what Icarus has planned? Extras Music Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Youth Category:Kharidian Category:Outlaws Category:Thief Category:Neutral Category:Evil Category:Incomplete Articles